


Pet Names

by JoyDragon



Series: Time After Time [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pet Names, Taang - Freeform, Toph is secretly soft, Toph x Aang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.In which Aang finds a new nick name (read: pet name) for Toph.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Time After Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Pet Names

"Toph, look what I found!" Aang skipped over to her and held up the item.

"What do you want me to say? _Wow_ Aang, looks so cool!" Toph snipped sarcastically.

Aang rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Sorry. It's a treat I found in the market. It's called toffee! I bought it because it sounds like your name."

Toph turned her head away from him and crossed her arms. He fought a smile as he knew this meant she was blushing and didn't want him to see it.

"Well what's it taste like?" She asked him gruffly.

"I don't know, why don't you share it with me?" Aang broke the snack with a sharp snap. "Huh, seems really hard."

Toph took her half, feeling it's firmness. She chuckled. "It's tough."

Aang elbowed her playfully, "Tough Toph-y."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste at him.

He took a bite of the toffee- or tried to. "Ow! How are you supposed to eat this? It's hard as a rock."

Toph followed suit, gnawing at the candy until a bit snapped off into her mouth. She chewed harshly for a moment, "Ish shticking on my theeth."

Aang felt like his teeth had been cemented together. It tasted really good though. Very sweet.

"So it's hard and tough, maybe a little stubborn but sweet..." He poked the broken bit in his hand. "Sharp around the edges..."

Toph narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned and leaned down into her face.

"Your new nickname is _definitely_ Toffee. Tophie?"

"Twinkles, if you _ever_ call me that I will dig a hole so deep you'll never be able to get out of it."

Aang laughed loudly, "Oh come on! You get to call me _twinkles_ , let me have an embarrassing nickname for you!"

"Mmm, sorry. I don't play fair, Twinkle Toes." She smirked at him.

"Well neither do I, Tophie."

Before Toph could even _think_ to bury him in rubble, Aang was sailing away on his glider, only leaving her with the sound of his chiming laughter.


End file.
